Aerial vehicles such as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) can be used for performing surveillance, reconnaissance, and exploration tasks for military and civilian applications. Such vehicles may carry a payload configured to perform a specific function. UAVs have expanded a dimension of individuals' lives. However, as the use of UAVs has become more prevalent, safety issues and challenges arise. For instance, UAVs systems may potentially be used for invading privacy, or carrying out terrorist and/or criminal activities towards a location where personal, public, commercial, educational, athletic, entertainment or governmental activities may occur.
Traditional methods of detecting or monitoring a UAV include radar for detecting an object. Such methods are limited by the UAV size or material of the UAV. In another example, a UAV may be detected based on recognizing a sound generated by a UAV but this technique may require a significant amount of data processing. In another example, a UAV may be detected based on visual detection technique but this technique may not work well in distinguishing a UAV from other movable objects.